N'importe quel couple
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Vous êtes en couple ? C'est bien. Vous l'êtes pas ? C'est bien aussi. Vous comprendrez Duo, qui l'est, qui l'est pas. Qui ne VEUT PAS l'être.


Genre : romance, humour  
Couple : Duo/Heero  
Disclaimer : rien namoi.

Note de l'auteur :** Euh… d'où ça sort, ça ? Tombé comme ça en un instant, pas mis trois plombes pour l'écrire, ça re-m'arrive \o/ ? Bon, bah… bonne lecture X) !**

* * *

**N'importe quel couple**

Regardez vos amis en couple.

Oui, focalisez-vous sur l'un d'entre eux, n'importe lequel.

Mais *rien qu'un instant* ne pensez qu'à vous et que vous étiez dévouée à seulement vous-même.

Seulement-vous-même.

Comme moi, à cet instant.

Ce couple ci, par exemple, regardez-les, ces deux personnes qui sont ensemble depuis des années. Combien déjà ? Cinq ? Six ? Vous vous dites pas juste « c'est bon on a compris, vous vous mariez quand » ? Parce que la jolie histoire est trop répétitive à la longue ? Qu'elle perd de son intérêt, qu'il y a pas assez de rebondissements ?

Ou celui-ci, depuis quelques mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Ca commence à faire presque un an. Et l'année prochaine ça va faire presque 2 ans. Et encore plus tard ça va bientôt commencer à faire « longtemps » et ensuite, peut-être « c'est bon on a compris, vous vous mariez quand » ?

Ou encore celui-là, tout nouveau, tout frais, la dernière mode, le dernier sujet exotique. Oh, ils ont passé le cap des 2 mois ? Mais c'est-t-y pas que ça deviendrait sérieux par hasard ? Finalement, c'est peut-être pas que quelques coups de quelques soirs ? Parce que « ah bon, ils voient personne d'autre chacun de leur coté quand ils se voient pas » ?

o

Je vous jure, les gens… Quand il s'agit de s'apparier, on dirait qu'ils jouent aux chaises musicales.

Faut surtout pas se retrouver sans chaise sinon on est éliminé. La musique s'éteint, on se rue sur la première qui vient.

Elle ne vient pas, on n'a pas été assez rapide, on l'a loupé ?

Rideau. On se met sur le coté, on regarde les autres et on se tait.

Dooommaaaage… !

o

Mouais.

Mais non.

Pas pour moi.

o

Je suis incapable de trouver chaussure à mon pied (faut préciser que j'ai pas envie de chercher).

Ou lunettes à mes yeux (quoi, j'aime pas les lentilles, c'est chiant faut les mettre le matin alors que j'ai la tête dans le cul et que je suis pressé).

Si j'étais une nana, je dirais que je trouve pas le soutif' qui épouse parfaitement mes nichons.

Mais comme je suis un mec, c'est plutôt le calbut' qui va jamais à mes belles montagnes.

Bref vous m'avez compris.

o

Mes amis, je les regarde se caser, j'applaudis -je suis content pour eux mais ça changera rien à ma vie, ça m'influencera pas non plus-, et je souris. C'est vrai, c'est cool qu'ils aiment se mettre des barrières devant eux. C'est juste pas mon cas mais ils le comprennent pas !

Je veux pas me mettre en couple pour pouvoir faire jacasser les autres, parce que je suis le seul qui n'arrive pas à se fixer.

Je me fixe pas parce que je fuis à chaque fois.

Je VEUX PAS me mettre en couple pour entendre « vous êtes trop beaux tout les deux, on voit _vraiment_ que t'es heureux », bien que je le fasse quand même de temps en temps, pour pas être trop mit à part.

o

Je suis pas spécialement heureux, Gourdasse.

o

Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Je suis _en couple_. C'est sûr, ça change, ça t'étonne. Mais j'ai rien de changé par rapport à mon moi que tu vois d'habitude. Je suis moi… mais avec quelqu'un derrière. J'y tiens compte, ça me fait chier, mais je change pas ma personnalité.

Et puis… dans une semaine, je lourde ce nouveau mec. Ras-le-bol des menottes invisibles qui m'attachent à lui. Ras-le-bol de lui, ras-le-bol de vous, foutez-moi tous la paix.

Vous avez vu que ça m'arrive de pas être un paria. Je veux pas que vous me considériez comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre.

Mais… le célibat me rappelle toujours très vite !

o

Je suis jamais tombé amoureux, je suis le seul à qui c'est jamais arrivé et je commence à me poser des questions, parce que vous m'en posez trop.

« Nianiania, il se trouve toujours personne… nianiania, c'est un manche avec ses conquêtes… nianiania, le pauvre quand même… »

Je veux pas être plus différent que toi, je veux juste vivre comme je le sens. Comme toi et les autres, vous vous posez facilement et que moi, c'est pas mon kiffe, forcément c'est _moi_ ait un problème…

**Non !**

Je n'ai pas de problème. Je veux pas d'un couple, c'est tout. Je veux bien m'accoupler (c'est même nécessaire pour éviter les crampes de la main à force de me branler tout seul), mais me greffer à quelqu'un, j'en vois pas l'utilité.

o

Regardez ces couples qui croient qu'ils fusionnent avec la pensée de leur « moitié ». Ca vous donne envie ? Vous avez vraiment envie que l'autre lise dans vos pensées quand vous vous dites « putain j'ai la gastro, je vais exploser les chiottes dans 2 minutes, top chrono » ?

Je suis indépendant ! Je suis libre, j'ai aucun boulet qui s'appelle « être aimé » au bout du pied, qui me rappelle inconsciemment que :

-J'ai pas le droit de regarder un film qu'il aime pas, affalé dans le canapé alors que lui (« lui » parce que j'aime les hommes) m'attend dans le lit. C'est pas glamour.

-J'ai pas le droit de passer toute une soirée à papoter avec une seule personne qui n'est pas lui. C'est trop louche.

-J'ai pas le droit d'être plus proche de ma famille que de lui. C'est prise de tête.

-J'ai pas le droit de me saper avec les fringues sales de la semaine ou avec un vieux jogging quand je suis seul avec lui le week-end. C'est pas classe.

-J'ai pas le droit d'être complètement bourré quand je fais la même soirée que lui. C'est pitoyable (en plus j'ai même pas le droit de faire une soirée sans lui).

-J'ai pas le droit de péter. C'est ptet naturel et on peut rien y faire mais c'est crade. Ca ne doit PAS EXISTER quand on est en couple.

o

Et j'en passe et des meilleures. J'ai pas le droit de lui dire qu'il ronfle la nuit (en tout cas au début de la relation… et jusqu'à là, je n'ai eu QUE des débuts), c'est pas romantique. J'ai pas le droit de lui dire qu'il était pas top au pieu, c'est gênant. J'ai pas le droit de lui dire « j'ai passé une journée de merde, j'ai juste pas envie de parler », parce que la solidité du couple c'est basé sur la co-mmu-ni-ca-tion…

On a tous le droit d'être en couple… c'est-à-dire qu'on a tous le droit de se donner des devoirs et des bâtons dans les roues.

Quel intérêt ? Non mais… vraiment ?

Dites-moi !

o

_« Duo… c'est vraiment triste que tu te trouves personne… On est sûr que tu rendrais quelqu'un heureux… »_

JE. VOUS. EM- MERDE.

Fille ? Mec ? Hamster ?

Oui ils m'ont offert un hamster pour mon anniversaire -je sais pas pourquoi- que j'ai refilé à ma sœur parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'il faisait une dépression nerveuse avec moi (et puis parce que _« il est troooop miiiiiiiignooooon avec ses chtites noreilles ! J'en veux un exactement pareil ! »_).

Tant mieux. J'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper d'un tierce être vivant.

Moi et moi-même, c'est bien suffisant.

J'ai pas la fibre avec les copains ! Alors avec les animaux… ?! Mes poissons rouges sont morts au bout d'une semaine quand j'avais 10 ans !

o

_« -Tu t'emmerdes à ce que je vois._

_-Apparemment, autant que toi._

_-Je connais même pas le quart des personnes qui sont ici, et c'est l'appart' d'un de mes potes. Je me sens presque comme un intrus._

_-Je connais même pas le quart du quart des personnes que tu connais ici. Je sais pas ce que je fous là. »_

o

J'ai rencontré ce mec par hasard.

Mes potes se sont rendus compte que les connaissances qu'ils me faisaient rencontrer, je faisais tout pour leur prouver que si je m'étais pas encore inscris sur Meetik c'était pas pour des prunes périmées en sachet lyophilisées et envoyé aux Restos du Cœur.

Ils ont abandonné. Enfin en partie. Disons que me caser, c'était pu leur principal but dans la vie.

Ils gardaient espoir, mais seulement au fond d'eux. C'est-à-dire qu'ils avaient fini par me foutre la paix, bien qu'ils pensent toujours désespérément à moi.

Grand bien me fasse, du temps qu'ils tentent pas de me refourguer à quelqu'un comme moi !

o

J'ai rencontré ce mec pendant une soirée où tout le monde avait invité n'importe qui, histoire qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens, beaucoup de bruit, beaucoup d'alcool et beaucoup de photos à mettre sur fake-book.

Histoire de dire qu'on a fait une super soirée, qu'il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance même si on a parlé à très peu de monde, mais qu'on faisait partie d'un groupe et qu'on avait beaucoup de vie sociale.

Histoire que le locataire de l'appart ait beaucoup de ménage à faire le lendemain -sol qui colle, gobelets en plastique qui trainent partout, bouteilles vides dans tous les coins de l'appart'- mais c'est pas grave parce que tout les invités, même s'ils le connaissent pas, lui vouent un énorme respect, parce qu'il avait sacrifié son appart' pour permettre la rencontre de trooooop de plein de beaucoup gens la veille au soir.

Et permettre à tout le monde de prétendre qu'ils avaient passé une suuuuper soirée avec pleiiiin de monde dont plus des trois quarts ne s'étaient pas parlé entre eux.

Ca vaut quand même la peine, non ?

Pareil que quand on va au Duplex (boîte de nuit à Paris, sur les Champs-Elysées) ! Ou encore mieux, au Queen ! Bah je suis gay, c'est un classique, non ?

o

Ce mec, il se faisait chier autant que moi.

Il scrutait la pièce, à la recherche d'une personne au hasard qu'il connaissait super bien et qui était en train de parler d'un sujet qu'il connaissait aussi, tant qu'à faire.

Il cherchait… mais trouvait pas.

Il y avait trop de monde, trop de brouhaha et une musique trop forte, et zigzaguer entre les gens toutes les 30 secondes pour vérifier où en était leur conversation et s'il pouvait y entrer sans prévenir, c'était.

Nul.

Tout le monde le sait. Vous aussi. Lui aussi.

Et moi à ce stade, j'en avais marre. J'avais quasi rien à perdre. Il était beau ok, j'en ai déjà vu des beaux mecs. Nan mais lui il était beau, il était seul, il était comme moi (modestie, modestie).

o

_« -Rassure-moi, t'es pas un homo que mes potes veulent me faire rencontrer par hasard, ou un hétéro qui cherche à fourrer une dinde ? Parce que dans l'un des cas, c'est mort. Dans l'autre, regarde la blonde avec deux petites tresses dans les cheveux -elle s'appelle Réléna-, elle, elle est intéressée. Je te la conseille, apparemment elle est open et c'est un bon coup à ce qu'on raconte. »_

o

Clair, j'avais un léger coup dans le nez.

Clair, j'avais juste envie de me torcher la gueule et me rentrer tout seul parce que j'avais la FLEMME de la lever ce soir là. Taf le lendemain oblige. J'avais promis à ma boss Une que je finirai un truc au boulot un samedi, le lendemain -comme un con-.

Je suis faible. Mais je suis professionnel de temps en temps.

J'ai toujours fuis, mais pas face au taf.

o

C'était un asiat. Heero, un prénom à pleurer de rire.

Un ami d'un ami d'un ami d'un ami, grosso modo. C'est ce que tu rencontres la plupart du temps pendant ces soirées là (on drague on branche toi-même tu sais pourquoi, _ouais ouais_).

L'ami du pote (inconnu) de la sœur (Catherine) du copain (Trowa) de mon meilleur ami Quatre. Ce dernier ayant récemment essayé de me caser avec WuFei, un hétéro dont il soupçonnait être un homo refoulé (grave erreur de jugement, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais Wu m'a pardonné, je lui ai présenté ma sœur jumelle Hilde. Ils vont bientôt passer le cap des deux mois).

o

Un physique à pleurer… tout court.

Rien à dire. Il s'entretient, ça se voit. Il se la pète pas, il se la ramène pas, il se met pas en devant de la scène pour raqueuter -rameuter les queues-, tout est naturel.

J'y ai goûté après. Je vais vous raconter. Attendez, vous croyez quoi ? « Je suis célib, tu es célib. Tu me plais. Je te plais ? Oui ? Bien, qu'est ce qu'on attend ? _(pouuuur faiiiire la fêêêêteuuuuh, qu'est qu'on atteeeend pour êêêêtre heureuuuux ?_ /baffe mentale/) ».

… Après, j'ai dis ! Me foutez pas la pression ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez d'un mec bourré ?!

Que tous ceux qui sont dans la vibe, LEVE LE DOIGT ! _Non, pas toi (je parle à moi-même). T'es bourré et tu taffes demain._

o

_« -Je suis une pièce rapportée dans cette soirée. Et je ne m'intéresserai pas à cette Réléna._

_-Ah bon ? Cool !_

_-…_

_-Enfin… non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_

_-…_

_-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, à partir de trois verres, tout ce qui me sort par la bouche n'est pas filtré par mon cerveau, et ça peut paraître choquant pour certains._

_-…_

_-Ok… Je t'ai choqué. Je vais voir autre part alors. »_

o

Il m'a retenu le bras -pas le poignet, c'est trop intime à ce stade- et il m'a sourit.

Il m'a lancé un regard du style « t'es la première personne que je trouve perdue dans cette soirée, je le suis aussi alors m'abandonne pas où je serai re-tout seul ».

On a discuté de choses et d'autres.

On a échangé nos points de vue sur des trucs dont je me souviens même pas mais sur le coup, j'ai trouvé ça vachement intéressant.

o

_« -Tiens, regarde, mes amis essayaient de me caser mais ils y arrivent pas ! Ils ont lâchés la serviette je crois, j'espère. J'en ai marre de me sentir obligé d'être avec quelqu'un alors qu'il me plait qu'à moitié !_

_-Alors tu as déjà trouvé à moitié plus que moi. J'ai l'impression de ne vivre ma vie sentimentale qu'au quart._

_-Ta vie sentimentale ? Au quart ? Mais au moins tu en as une ! Moi je suis totalement anesthésié du sentiment. J'en n'ai jamais eu ! Je suis totalement incapable de ressentir un autre attachement que celui de mes parents et de ma sœur! La honte !_

_-La honte ?_

_-Ben oui !_

_-Je suis fils unique, j'aime mes parents, et personne d'autre, à part mes amis que j'apprécie aussi. Je ne trouve pas que c'est de la honte. »_

o

On a trinqué plusieurs fois, on s'est raconté les banalités de nos vies -études, passé, futur qu'on espérait, et-truckonsenfou-, on a rit, sur des chorégraphies que nos potes en commun (ou pas) ont fait sur une musique qui passait ou sur une boutade de bourré qui nous venait à la tête.

Et après un moment… j'ai senti le verre de trop.

Dommage… J'avais bien envie de me le faire. La loose. Mais c'est la vie.

Trop d'alcool tue l'amour. L'amour dans le sens physique du terme.

PHYSIQUE. -le corps-

o

Vous voulez un dessin ?

Une grosse banane, vous visualisez ?

Ben non c'est pas ça.

Un petit boudin périmé, vous visualisez aussi ?

Oui ?

Voila. On s'est comprit.

o

J'avais juste envie de m'affaler sur mon lit et DORMIR. Enfin comater.

SEUL. Sans personne pour me faire chier à vouloir de moi (sérieux, quand on a « moins 10% » d'énergie, qu'est ce qu'on peut donner à l'autre ?). Et me réveiller le plus tard possible en espérant que personne ne se souviendra de moi le lendemain.

J'ai REUSSIS à partir seul. Je lui ai donné une excuse à deux balles -je m'en souviens pas mais je suis fier parce que ça a marché-, il l'a surement accepté parce qu'il était pas sobre à 100% non plus et qu'il me respectait aussi peut-être.

Et je m'en suis voulu… pour ce dernier verre.

Non seulement j'ai pas pu me lever pour aller bosser (putain je me suis fais dé-fon-cer par Une) mais en plus j'ai pas tiré mon coup.

o

Putain… j'y repensais après.

Il était miam. Il avait les yeux bleus comme la couleur de la peau des myrtilles sauvages.

Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés comme si un vent de sable l'avait défié sans pouvoir l'humilier.

Il avait un corps sculpté par des écumes qui s'étaient écrasées contre ses muscles.

Et il avait une voix… Bordel… Je la buvais, tout simplement. C'était pire qu'une oasis près avoir marché 30 km non-stop dans le Sahara.

o

Le lendemain je me suis renseigné sur lui. Par le même temps il m'a fait comprendre qu'il m'avait pas zappé lui non plus.

Deux paumés qui se trouvent dans une même soirée ! Qui s'apprécient ! Même avec un verre de vodka-chais-pas-quoi dans la main, c'est une opportunité.

On s'est revu, « pour l'occaz' », parce qu'on a fait connaissance.

« Parce qu'il était sympa. »

Et on a fait d'avantage connaissance en dehors de tout contexte de fête ou de rencontre.

Une heure.

Deux heures.

Trois heures.

Putain… quatre heures, à se parler, à laisser le soleil tourner et se coucher, jusqu'à ce que les réverbères de la ville s'allument sans qu'on ait vu le temps passer. Sans qu'on ait envie de se dire au bout de la prochaine minute « eh. T'as pas envie de prendre un dernier verre chez moi ? ».

Une cinquième heure à se marrer, à discuter encore de tout et de rien, et à finalement se rendre compte que le temps avait filé trop vite.

o

Je l'ai invité chez moi (c'était OBLIGE). Il m'a suivi.

Chez moi, on a bu une dernière bière. Une seule, à deux, au goulot. J'en avais qu'une dans le frigo.

Le baiser parallèle s'est transformé en happage de lèvres en règle, en capturation de hanches obscène et en possédation du corps de l'autre.

o

Non je ne parle plus la France, je ne parle plus du tout.

Si je parle quand je pense à lui en cet instant, c'est un miracle. Si vous me comprenez, c'est que vous avez vécu comme moi ces mains qui ne sont pas vôtres, qui vous découvrent, qui vous domptent, qui vous dominent, que vous manipulez avec votre souffle saccadé.

Ces mains qui se soumettent sous vos soupirs.

Qui découvrent, qui redécouvrent à chaque fois, qui conquièrent les courbes de votre corps, qui épouse encore chaque creux, chaque muscle et chaque parcelle de vous.

Moi c'est la première fois que je les rencontre. Ces mains, je les rencontre réellement.

Les autres, ce n'était que des marionnettes.

Des gants, des ombres. Du vent.

Juste des leurres.

Ces mains, elles me touchent enfin. Elles touchent plus que ma peau. Elles me touchent entièrement.

o

On a conjugué nos corps. Au présent et au futur.

On a fait comme si on l'avait fait dans le passé aussi.

Sérieux, si la machine du temps existait, je serais monté dedans et j'aurais mis Heero Yuy quelque part dans ma vie d'avant.

Paf. Là. En plus comme ça, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir oublié de nourrir Bouboule (mon hamster, celui que j'ai donné à Hilde) une fois (ou 2… 3… 4… je vais me faire assassiner par la SPA) parce qu'on me l'aurait surement pas offert vu comment je m'occupe avec Heero.

[Ouais ouais je sais, « Bouboule », dénomination supeeer originale pour un rongeur. Et alors ? C'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Lui non plus d'ailleurs]

o

Une nuit, je ne sais plus laquelle, alors que son poids sur mon corps m'enveloppait de réconfort, il m'a dit, son visage enfoui dans mon cou et d'une voix haletante :

_« Duo… t'es spécial. Pas comme tout le monde. »_

Et moi, drogué par l'effet qu'il m'avait juste fait ressentir, par les mots qu'il venait juste de me dire, je lui ai simplement répondu :

« Je sais pas… »

Et je l'ai emprisonné de mes bras, de mes cuisses, et j'ai glissé mes doigts dans ses cheveux, pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Parce que je sais que les mots que j'ai appris au cours de ma non-vie sentimentale ne pourront pas encore traduire ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui.

o

_« J'en sais rien du tout. Mais toi non plus. Et j'aime.»_

o

J'en sais rien combien de fois je l'ai revu.

Mes amis, encore moins. Un peu. Vite fait. Ca les regarde pas. Ma vie c'est pas celle du président de la République. Personne s'y intéresse.

Comme moi, avec leur couple. C'est bien quand je le sais. Mais je vis très bien sans les détails.

o

_« -Heero, quand est-ce qu'on s'est rencontré ?_

_-Je sais pas. Pourquoi ?_

_-Ma sœur veut donner de mes nouvelles à mon hamster. »_

o

Mon instinct m'a crié « FUIS » quand ni lui ni moi ne pouvait donner une date à notre première rencontre, parce que ça commençait à dater.

J'ai toujours fuis, face à tous les prétendants que mes potes m'ont présentés.

J'ai toujours fuis quand je sentais l'envahissement.

Mais avec lui…

Il était tellement bon que j'en avais des frissons partout où il me touchait. Je suis pas chatouilleux, mais il a introduit un virus en moi qui fait que je ferme les yeux et que je vois des milliers de papillons s'envoler à chaque fois que ses lèvres rencontrent le moindre centimètre carré de ma peau.

Elle se hérisse quand je sens la chaleur de la sienne et je peux facilement avoir un orgasme très peu de temps après qu'il commence à me préparer si je me retiens pas.

o

La. Honte.

o

Je me retiens, quand même, pour faire durer le plaisir. Une fois j'avoue, j'ai pas pu, au bout de trois minutes. Parce qu'il était tard, que j'étais fatigué et que ça faisait deux semaines que je l'avais pas vu.

J'ai pas pu me retenir, je suis venu alors qu'il commençait à peine. LA. HONTE. TOTALE.

J'ai cru que j'allais fondre tellement mes joues étaient en feu, de rougir autant, et tellement je me sentais nul.

Il a sourit, il m'a embrassé, il m'a enlacé. J'avais envie de le repousser tellement j'avais envie de m'enterrer sous la terre et j'avais pas envie qu'il me voit comme ça, mais il m'a coincé sur le matelas, sous son corps, et il a encore enfoui sa tête dans mon cou comme il adore, et là…

Là…

Je peux vous dire que comme anesthésiant, il fait fort.

Non mais à chaque fois qu'il fait ça, ça m'énerve. Je suis totalement fan. Mais je peux plus rien faire, c'est juste impossible.

o

C'est LA que je me suis dis que je me ressemblais pas. Que j'étais pas normal, par rapport à d'habitude. Qu'il y avait un truc de différent.

Ca n'allait PAS-DU-TOUT.

Je suis libre, merde !

Je le suis, j'y reste ! J'ai pas l'habitude d'autre chose alors qu'on me foute la paix, et Heero aussi !

L'est mignon, l'est bon au pieu mais « ay ame fri » (I am free).

Pas SFR (Sans Fréquentation Récurrente).

Pas Orange (quand je suis pas bourré, je suis une banane).

FREE.

o

Ouais… J'étais fris… Je suis passé bien plus d'une fois à la casserole.

Par Heero Yuy.

MERDE.

o

J'ai regardé encore les autres couples qui semblaient si naturels à coté de lui et moi quand on a continué les soirées.

Si… différents de nous deux.

Nous, c'était pas eux. C'était pas nous deux, c'était pas l'exception.

L'exception si… semblable… à nous deux.

Parce que regarder plusieurs exceptions, c'était regarder un groupe. Un tout.

Mais nous, on faisait pas partie d'eux. On était à part. On était juste tous les deux.

Alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe ?

Je ne voulais pas !

o

_« -La semaine prochaine on se verra pas, je pars en vacs avec mes potes._

_-…_

_-Heero ?_

_-…_

_-Hey… on se reverra très vite._

_-Dis-moi pourquoi je n'aime pas quand tu dis « on se reverra »… ?_

_-Euh… _

_-Parce que ça veux dire « je m'en vais »_

_-… Mais… c'est juste une semaine._

_-Une semaine ou un jour, j'ai l'impression qu'on me retire quelque chose._

_-…_

_-Avant ça me faisait rien. Tu m'énerves._

_-…_

_-Pars._

_-… mais…_

_-… Quoi ?_

_-J'ai pas envie._

_-Alors pars. Et reviens._

_-Tu crois que tu rentres dans ma valise ? »_

o

J'ai apprécié ces moments avec lui, j'ai apprécié qu'il me possède, puisque je me suis donné à lui.

On s'est revu encore, et encore…

Mais c'était juste parce c'était un bon coup, n'est-ce pas ?!

C'est parce qu'au moment où il me faisait venir, il plongeait sa tête dans mon cou, et ça me faisait plus d'effet qu'une infusion bio après deux longues journées de taf stressantes sans avoir dormi une seconde !

Non encore pire… Encore plus de sensations qu'un aphrodisiaque concentré pur perfusé à même mes veines…

o

J'aime être libre.

Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un tienne à moi.

Je ne supporte pas tenir à quelqu'un. En fait j'ai jamais su. Et ça me faisait peur.

J'ai voulu arrêter tout ça.

J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces. J'ai usé de toute mon imagination, de toutes mes expériences passées.

o

J'ai regardé un film d'un genre qu'il déteste, à coté de lui. J'ai adoré le film.

Lui, il a bouquiné sans prêter attention à mes commentaires. Et il est parti se coucher avant la fin.

Ca m'a fait chier.

.

J'ai discuté avec le même mec inconnu-beau gosse évidemment- toute une soirée, en vérifiant toutes les cinq minutes qu'il me voyait faire mon manège.

Il a parlé toute la soirée avec un gars inconnu, une bombe.

Ca m'a fait chier.

.

Je l'ai monté contre ma propre famille. Les gens, c'est influençable quand on les fréquente souvent.

Il les a rencontré, a prit le parti de ma mère pour je ne sais plus quelle raison et comploté avec ma sœur contre moi.

Ca m'a fait chier.

.

J'ai mis les fringues moches que je mets à chaque week-end et que je lave une fois tous les 3 mois quand il a passé un week-end avec moi. Il les a enlevées cinq fois.

Pour me faire l'amour.

Ca, j'ai apprécié.

.

Je me suis murgé la gueule jusqu'à en vomir quand on a refait une chouille chez Quatre un vendredi soir.

Il m'a accompagné aux chiottes et m'a tenu les cheveux. C'était pratique même si sur le coup j'en avais strictement rien à foutre de mes cheveux tellement j'étais mal.

Mais le lendemain quand j'y ai repensé, ça m'a fait chier.

.

Je me suis pas retenu de péter en plein repas avec lui. Pourquoi je devrais me faire mal au bide parce qu'il est là ?

Il a rit.

Et ça m'a _grave_ fait chier.

o

Ouais, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il en ait marre de moi, pour qu'il me dise que c'était cool, mais que les meilleures histoires sont les plus courtes.

J'avais pas envie de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'on se sépare, parce que ça virait au drame.

Non, j'avais pas envie de me caser. Et personne n'arrivait à me le faire faire.

Mais je suis maître de ma vie. Je décide de ce que je veux.

o

Je me sentais bien sans lui.

Mais avec lui… chais pas.

C'est mieux. Je crois. Enfin…

Mes ancêtres me diraient : C'est. La. Honte. Fuiiiiiiiiiis ! Cé ton DESTAIN ! (1)

Malgré moi, j'ai envie de leur répondre :

'Super.

A part ça, c'est cool le paradis ? Pace que sur Terre… c'est vraiment pas mal !'

o

_« -Duo…_

_-Hm… ?_

_-J'aime bien quand on est ensemble._

_-Cool. Moi aussi._

_-Pourquoi tu restes avec moi… ?_

_-…Pourquoi pas ?_

_-On s'est raconté pas mal de choses sur nos vies mais j'ai pas l'impression d' avoir dis le principal. Je sais pas si je le devrais. Ca voudrait dire…_

_-Ok. Je vais te dire un truc._

_-… ?_

_-Je m'en fous de ta journée, de quand tu t'es branlé pour la première fois, de quand tu as arrêté de sucer ton pouce et commencé à sucer autre chose… c'est TOI qui m'intéresse._

… _?_

_-Ouais, je m'en fous de ta vie. Je veux tout savoir comme si j'en faisais partie !_

_-Tu es très contradictoire._

_-MAINTENANT. Aujourd'hui. Hier. Avant-hier, 10 ans avant. Je veux tout connaître du Heero Yuy qui est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Je veux savoir ce qui cloche chez toi pour avoir atterrit avec moi et vouloir le rester. Je veux tout connaître depuis la fin, ou depuis le début je m'en fous. Depuis maintenant. Et après, tu pourras me raconter la suite. Et ensuite, à la fin, tu pourras me jeter, je te l'autorise parce que ça me fatigue de te vouloir tout le temps. »_

o

Ce…

…

CET…

…

CET ENFOiré que j'aime a emmêlé mes cheveux -si vous saviez ce que ça me prend comme temps à les coiffer !- et a _rit_.

Et… il m'a fait des choses…

…

… que même pendant l'aurore, pendant que l'oiseau gazouille ou les premières voitures vrombissent…

Je ne raconterais pas ce qu'il m'a fait…

Bon, et après il m'a parlé de lui. Confidences sur l'oreiller.

Ca m'a pas fait chier, c'était cool !

o

Maintenant j'ai le déshonneur de vous annoncer que lui et moi ressemblons à n'importe quel couple.

Je me suis attaché à quelqu'un, visiblement.

Lui.

Lui, si vous aviez pas compris -en même temps… faut s'appeler Quatre et se dire « je liiiiis dans lééééé pensééééé ! », ou être long à la détente c'est pareil-. Je me sens attiré par Heero. Vraiment très beaucoup. Plus que ça, même. Contre mon gré.

Je déteste ça !

Mais lui, je l'aime. Je. L'aime. Oui !

NON !

_*Merde.* Ma gueule. (ouais je me dis "ta gueule" à moi-même)_

Si. Je l'aime.

Là, je comprends vraiment la définition du mot. Enfin.

Mais… les autres couples c'est toujours des gens bizarres quand je les regarde, rassurez-vous.

Heero, il les regarde avec moi, comme moi quand il est à coté de moi.

Et vu que j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, j'imagine que lui non plus.

Surtout quand il me le dit et que d'après ses amis, avant moi, il connaissait pas le sens des mots :

_« -Je t'… »_

Ps : il ronfle pas la nuit. Enfin j'en sais rien… je dors !

**OWARI**

* * *

**Finiii ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Bisoux à tous !**

**(1) « (… Prends-toi en main) Cé ton destain » Les Inconnus, forcément ('si tu as bien retiendu la leçon…' XP) !**

**Je ne sponsorise aucune boîte de téléphonie mobile, d'ailleurs je suis pas chez Free xp**


End file.
